MEMORIAS MUERTAS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Algo de suspenso para la temporada, Grell desaparese y sólo hay una respuesta. Demonios, aquellas alimañas es la respuesta de William. Pero jamás se imaginó quien era el verdadero responsable.


HOLA MIS AMORES, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO A MARCHAS FORZADAS, ES AHORA O NUNCA XD

ESTO NO ES TERROR, PERO CIERTAMENTE ES DRAMA Y SUSPENSO, ESPECIAL POR LA TEMPORADA (SUPONGO).

NO ESTÁ CONECTADA CON NINGÚN OTRO FIC. ME REFIERO A GRELL COMO MUJER PORQUE "YOLO" XD.

ESTE ONE-SHOT ES MUY BREVE,

NO ME ODIEN PUES YO LOS AMO.

MEMORIAS MUERTAS

.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza le impide seguir durmiendo, abre los ojos, los siente arenosos. William gira sobre su espalda, junto a él está el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, la sábana blanca tan solo cubre poco más arriba de la cadera, varias marcas de mordiscos y chupetones suben por la cintura hasta los hombros y el cuello, en el omoplato derecho hay un moretón grande. William se frota la cara y sonríe.

–Parece que me excedí anoche, lo siento Grell– William abraza al pelirrojo por la espalda y le besa el hombro, Grell sigue dormido.

–Estás muy fría – William cobija un poco más al pelirrojo depositando un nuevo beso sobre la coronilla roja.

–No tardes, te estaré esperando en la oficina, por favor llévate tus cosas, recuerda que te dije que no podías quedarte –William sale dejando solo a Grell, quien no presta atención a sus palabras.

…

Es más de medio día y Grell aún no ha aparecido, de hecho no ha visto a ninguno de sus subordinados de confianza. Se escucha el golpeteo de los tacones contra la loza pero siguen de largo, no entran a la oficina, no es Gre. William suspira con molestia "¿Qué se cree ese pelirrojo holgazán?", pero ya lo pagará, en cuando lo vea le dará su merecido.

La tarde se fue rápido, la ausencia de Grell en la oficina le facilitó mucho el trabajo, hoy no hubo horas extra.

Al llegar William a su casa se espera encontrarse con su rojo subordinado, a pesar de que le dijo que no podía quedarse, Grell nunca obedece.

–Grell – no hay respuesta

–Grell Sutcliff – William enciende las luces de su apartamento, todo está en orden o quizá no, todo parece limpio a excepción de… Una lámpara yace estrellada contra una pared, Spears frunce el ceño y se dispone a limpiar.

– Honestamente.

La parca entra a su habitación, no hay rastro de Grell, la cama está destendida, en uno de los postes del dosel el lazo de Grell permanece amarrado.

– Siempre tan descuidado Grell– la muerte oscura esta molesto por la ausencia de su empleado pero no le preocupa, es típico la pelirroja el desaparecer sin avisar, siempre tan desconsiderado con el muerto corazón de William.

…

Se retuerce entre sueños, una pesadilla o quizá un recuerdo de hace mucho, sangre, mucha sangre, ella lucha en vano, quiso defenderse, hay lágrimas en sus ojos, lucha con sus pocas fuerzas y alcanza a darle un golpe en el rostro pero él es más fuerte. El cuerpo inerte cae a sus pies, un último aliento y está muerta, él no quiso hacerlo, ella tenía la culpa, ella conocía todos sus miedos, ella lo obligó, se burlaban de él en su cara esos labios y ojos mentirosos. William despertó muy agitado, le costaba mucho respirar, limpió su rostro, sudó frío.

William corrió al baño, se echó agua fría en la cara, mira su rostro en el espejo, tiene un gran rasguño en la mejilla derecha, frunce el ceño.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿Dónde estás Grell?

…

Han pasado tres días y no hay rastro de la pelirroja. Un destello rojo se refleja en la ventana.

–Will~– se escucha un murmullo, muy parecido a su voz. Cada noche es una tortura, William se está volviendo loco. Primero un cuerpo se retuerce de placer bajo de él, los rizos rojos de extienden por la cama en un sensual desorden, las manos grandes del hombre de arriba acarician el esbelto y delicado cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, aprieta sus caderas y le penetra con fuerza, ella gime de dolor y placer, después él grita, las manos suben hasta el cuello y le aprieta con fuerza, ella trata de soltarse pero no puede.

–Tu corazón es sólo mío– William le susurra al oído, la sangre y el cabello se mezclan. Es un infierno.

…

Desesperado por no tener noticias de Grell William va a casa del pelirrojo, al llegar a la residencia William piensa un poco, quizá está exagerando, Sutcliff tiene que aparecer. Pero después recuerda cuando la parca roja se marchó por dos años al mundo de los vivos a jugar a Jack el Destripador, la rabia inunda el sistema de William este aprieta los puños, no, no permitirá que ese tonto le vea la cara por segunda ocasión. De una patada William derriba la puerta.

–¡Grell Sutcliff! – grita, pero no hay respuesta.

Todo está en orden, limpio, Grell tampoco está ahí. Desmoralizado William regresa a su hogar, se recuesta, ¿dónde está su amada pelirroja?

Spears se quita los lentes y los coloca en la mesita de noche, algo cae al suelo, el shinigami se inclina par levantar el objeto que rodó bajo la cama, un pequeño cráneo de plata sobresale, William no entiende, de inmediato baja del colchón y se dispone a mirar bajo la cama, recuerda cuando era niño, el terror que le daba mirara bajo la cama, algo espeluznante podía llevárselo. Absurdo, William hace a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos estúpidos y se asoma, las gafas de Grell. Grell jamás saldría sin sus gafas, luchó mucho por ellas, además de que sin ellas, lo más probable es que esté medio ciego.

Spears presiona las gafas contra su pecho, la cadena está rota. Algo realmente malo está pasando y él a penas se está dando cuenta.

Probablemente un demonio secuestró a Grell, es la única explicación razonable que encuentra, dejar a la pelirroja sola aquella mañana fue un gran error. El hedor de una alimaña de esas es muy penetrante, es algo que el estoico shinigami no puede concebir.

– ¿Dónde está Grell? –el supervisor lanza la pregunta al aire.

…

William llega a la oficina de Grell, vacía, el carmín no está.

–Maldición Grell ¿dónde estás?

La mente de William le juega una broma pesada de muy mal gusto, ya no sabe lo que es realidad entre una pesadilla o un recuerdo.

El gerente toma una silla y la arroja contra la puerta, un mareo, William cierra los ojos y de repente no es un mueble lo que arroja, se trata de Grell, la toma por los hombros y arremete con ella contra la pared, golpeando fuertemente la espalda de la roja.

–Por favor Will– llora ella, pero él no se detendrá, la peste del demonio está en ella. Rompió su promesa. Quiere matarla, pero no puede, la ama...

–Spears– llama un hombre desde fuera de dicha oficina, William le ignora.

– William T. Spears– llama nuevamente.

–Esto es absurdo supervisor Spears, tiene que detenerse.

…

William está recostado sobre la cama, le arden los ojos, nadie sabe quién es Grell, nadie le ayuda a encontrarlo, se burlan de él.

– ¿Recuerdas lo último que hiciste con Grell?– escucha la voz pero no voltea verla, cierra los ojos.

Claro que recuerda, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

William está sentado en su sofá, es más de media noche y Grell no ha llegado a casa, generalmente siempre se ven casa del pelirrojo, a William no le gusta el desorden que Grell arma en su casa, pero hoy harían una excepción, William pondría en orden la vida de ambos y para eso era necesario imponer algunas reglas.

…

Todo es gris y luego sangre.

La actitud de William preocupó a la sede, Grell Sutcliff había desaparecido, Spears culpa a los demonios pero el único culpable… es él.

–Tú lo mataste William– dice la voz.

–Mientes– Responde

–¿A quien quieres engañar? – movilizaste a todo el despacho en una búsqueda sin sentido..

–Ella te engañaba, no pudiste soportarlo.

– Cállate– gritó él y se tapó los oídos

–Después de todo… le hiciste un favor.

–Sutcliff ha sido perdonado, sin embargo tú… bueno.

–Grell está viva, en algún lugar, alguien la tiene, tienen que ayudarme a encontrarla–William exigió desesperado.

–Pobre bastardo– murmura la voz.

…

–El supervisor Spears queda relevado de su puesto permanentemente, los cargos son asesinato de un dios de la muerte e intento de esconder el cadáver. Su condena se extiende indefinidamente.

–Podría conseguir el perdón de Sutcliff, pero… los muertos no hablan. Suficiente castigó será el recordar una y otra vez su crimen, será un gusto tenerlo como paciente.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a un desolado William que no entendía nada, él amaba a Grell, jamás se hubiera atrevido a alejarlo de su lado. Esta era una broma cruel de la muerte

…

Un escuadrón de shinigamis entró al apartamento del supervisor de la sede de Londres. Habían encontrado ropa y pertenencias del agente Grell Sutcliff en posesión de la parca estricta, William negó todo, no recordaba haber hecho nada de lo que lo acusaban, todo era un error, "fueron los demonios" decía él.

Entraron a la recamara, y lo que encontraron fue la escena más horrible. La pelirroja desnuda yacía sobre la cama, sin vida, una guadaña en forma de tijeras estaban clavadas en su pecho justo en el corazón, el cinematic record se reproducía una y otra vez con movimientos violentos.

–Fueron los demonios– repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

SOY PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉSIMA RELATANDO SUSPENSO, ESPERO FUESE DE SU AGRADO, ME ESFORCÉ, NO SÉ SI LO LOGRÉ PERO BUENO, LO INTENTÉ.

GRACIAS POR LEER

¿COMENTARIOS? PLZ.


End file.
